pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Uberhero
Uberhero Patapon (also known as Ultrahero or Superhero) is the new Hero in Patapon 3. He wears a more detailed mask than the previous Heroes in Patapon 2, and has a human-like posture. He also dons a colored scarf. In the game's story, Hero gets transformed into Uberhero once Silver Hoshipon gives him new powers. The transformation was caused by the merging of the Almighty himself with the physical remains of the petrified Hero and the essence of an ancient Patapon warrior chosen by the player (Yarida the Yaripon, Taterazay the Tatepon, or Yumiyacha the Yumipon). The hairstyle given to the player is not set in the retail copy of the game, and can vary between a large variety at random at the start of the game. As Uberhero levels up, he unlocks new abilities and classes. Leveling up can be achieved by gaining Experience Points, also a new feature exclusive to Patapon 3. Another change in Patapon 3 is that Hero mode is activated immediately after a perfect "set" of beats, with each Uberhero having their own saying when they reach Hero mode. For example, when Yarida reaches Hero mode he says "Yah-dee!", while Tondenga says "Day-um-ma!". However, for some Uberheroes, like Kibadda (Kibapon Uberhero), Hero mode can only be activated by using the Pon-Chaka song, and then attacking. The Patapon Uberhero is also one of the four Patapon champions, being the one who is not a Patapon. In the game, there are also the polar opposites of the Uberheroes, called the Dark Heroes, chosen by the Seven Archfiends. List of Uberhero Patapons * Alosson * Bowmunk * Cannassault * Cannogabang * Charibassa * Destrobo * Grenburr * Guardira * Jamsch * Kibadda * Myamsar * Piekron * Pingrek * Pyokorider * Taterazay * Tondenga * Oohoroc * Wooyari * Wondabarappa * Yarida * Yumiyacha Trivia * The drum beats in Patapon 3 seem to appear around the Uberhero, unlike in the previous two games, where the beats appear at the sides, top, and bottom of the screen. This is due to the fact that in Patapon 3 the Almightly himself has fused with the Hero. * There is an option to change Uberhero's hair and scarf color. The scarf worn by the Uberhero can be changed by the player in the Options Menu on the Title Screen, while hairstyles can be changed with tickets found in Silver Hoshipon's shop. Additionally, there is an option to show either hair or helm. * When the game first begins, it will ask if the player wants to be unique. If the option chosen is "Yes", the Uberhero's hairstyle will be different. This affects the first three Uberheroes so far. * All Uberheroes who are Rarepons show changes in their masks as they level up, with Rarepon-based Uberheroes aquiring the final form of their mask at level 20. * Each Rarepon has their own Uberhero version, except for five Uberheroes, whom don't have a specific Rarepon due to their masks having a plain color. They are Yarida, Taterazay, Yumiyacha, Kibbada and Destrobo. * The Ultimate Rarepon Uberheroes Charibassa, Grenburr and Cannogabang don't have another Uberhero counterpart (Charibassa and Cannassault don't count because Charibassa is a Ranged Uberhero, while Cannassault is a Melee Uberhero). * Uberheroes lose the abilities and weakness of the Rarepon class they belong to. External links Compilation of all announced heroes Gallery Individual images of each Uberhero: Taterazay.PNG|Taterazay Yarida.PNG|Yarida Yumiyacha.PNG|Yumiyacha Wondabarappa.PNG|Wondabarappa Tondenga.PNG|Tondenga Kibadda.PNG|Kibadda Guardia.PNG|Guardira Pingrek.PNG|Pingrek Pykeron.PNG|Piekron Gyopicchi hero.png|Wooyari Kanokko hero.png|Cannassault Sabara hero.png|Charibasa Gyabaan hero.png|Cannogabang Uhoho hero.png|Oohoroc Robopon hero.png|Destrobo Menyokki hero.png|Bowmunk Mogyu hero.png|Grenburr Category:Patapon 3 Category:Units Category:Story Character Category:Rarepons Category:Uberhero Category:Patapon 3 Units